Various traps have been devised over the years to rid an area of insect pests. Some of these traps contain poisons that are inappropriate for use around children or in gardens that are sensitive to even small amounts of pollutants. Other traps use a light to attract and then electrocute an insect. While effective, the associated sound is not pleasant, and the resulting debris must be frequently collected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,165 describes an insect trap that avoids both poisons and electrocution, but is for use with larger insects, such as cockroaches. The '165 device has a ring of interleaving wires surrounding an opening in a container. Insects push aside the wires in one direction to enter the container, but are prevented from escaping from the wires by going in the reverse direction. While such a device is useful for insects that are strong enough or heavy enough to push the interleaved wires apart, it is ineffective for those insects, such as moths, that are not.
Thus, a need exists for an insect trap that avoids poison and electrocution, but is effective in collecting lighter subjects, such as winged insects. The ideal device would have a one-way entrance so that, once an insect is inside, it is difficult for the insect to return by that entrance. Further, the device should be useful in catching insects that are not particularly large, strong, or heavy.